


Brothers and Bothers

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Funny, Gen, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, Siblings, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: "Ha, notthistime, Loki!" he called, striding up to the man. "Iknowit's you!"Thor, Loki, mistaken identity, and Stan Lee.





	Brothers and Bothers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short and silly idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to just go for it and post it. I've never written any Marvel before, although I've wanted to for a while. _If you post this fic, you are an Avenger._
> 
> *Written without knowledge of Thor: Ragnarok so apologies for any inconsistences!*
> 
> Enjoy!

"Brother? You wanted to meet with me?" Thor's voice echoed around the empty corridor of the Midgardian building. It was a school, he believed, but it was currently empty. The sun was setting outside, reflecting off the linoleum floors. 

He'd received Loki's request to meet a few hours previously, but he hadn't given any indication of _why._ That put Thor on his guard, it usually meant a trick of some sort. On one memorable occasion, just after Odin had gifted him with his red cloak, Loki had invited him to the feasting hall in Asgard. Unsuspecting, he'd gone, and had triggered a trip wire which caused a huge tub of flour to spill over him and the entire hall. Frigga had made them both clean it up as punishment, and to this day Thor's cloak still smelled a little like bread dough. 

_Where is he?_ he thought in irritation. He turned the corner cautiously, but nothing jumped out. It was empty... except for a cleaner. _Aha!_

The man was mopping diligently, and didn't look up when Thor approached. That in itself seemed suspicious-- who didn't look up when they heard footsteps in a building that was supposed to be empty? 

"Ha, not _this_ time, Loki!" he called, striding up to the man. "I _know_ it's you." 

"I beg your pardon?" the cleaner said, shoving his mop back in his bucket. "Just what did you call me?" 

"Come on, brother. You can't fool me." 

"I don't have a brother," the cleaner protested. "I'm an only child." 

" _Loki._ Why are you starting all that again? I am your brother, whether we're related by blood or not--" 

"Look, mister, I don't know who you think you are," the cleaner said coldly, "But I'm not your brother. Now clear out, can't you see I'm trying to mop here?" 

"But--" Thor began, then he heard a voice behind him. A familiar one. 

"Thor?" 

" _Loki?_ " Thor said, turning in confusion to see his brother standing at the other end of the corridor. 

"I got held up causing traffic jams for the midgardians," Loki explained. "Why are you harassing a cleaner? I understand entertainment can be hard to come by, but _really._ "

"I-- I do apologise," Thor said, still looking between Loki and the cleaner. "I thought you were someone else-- but he's standing right here, so..." he turned and stomped out of the building, face as red as his cloak. 

 

When he was gone, Loki nodded to the cleaner. 

"You did well," he said. "We _completely_ got him." 

"That we did, Mr Loki," the cleaner chuckled. "You should have seen his face! Ah, I'll remember it for years." 

"A treasured memory, indeed. Now, I must go track down my brother. As always, a pleasure to work with you, Mr Lee."

"Please, call me Stan."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :D


End file.
